1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flag storage and display system which in particular is adopted for automatic operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem of automatically raising and lowering the flag for both inclement weather and sunrise/sunset has led to several approaches to the problem. In 1921, Frank Zipoy (U.S. Pat. No. 1,373,376 issued Mar. 29, 1921) received a patent on a device which automatically raised or lowered a flag on a standard flagpole, storing the flag below the roof of a building during night hours and inclement weather. The device employed a time switch or clock mechanism to automatically raise and lower the flag for sunrise and sunset and also featured a receptacle into which the collection of moisture would short circuit a pair of contacts, thereby causing the flag to be lowered and stored beneath the roof.
In most of the prior systems, a halyard plays a significant part in the devices. In Robert M. Murdock's system (U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,001 issued Dec. 2, 1975) the halyard forms a closed loop by which, when driven by a pulley, the flag is first drawn downwards into an opening near the pulley, around the pulley and up the opposite side into a storage area. James H. Barnes' device (U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,555 issued Mar. 21, 1978) uses a cable to raise and lower the flag along with double hollow poles, one inside the other, the inner one of which is used to furl or have the flag wrapped around it. The system disclosed in the patent to Theodore F. Schmit (U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,749 issued June 5, 1973) likewise utilizes a halyard type system, along with a photoelectric cell controlled motor.
Two prior systems that break with the halyard concept are George L. McInnis' (U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,616 issued on July 11, 1972) and Clarence H. Martin, et al's (U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,882 issued on Dec. 14, 1976). In McInnis' system, which is horizontal in concept, the relatively complex flag drive subsystem is composed of a hollow tube with threads on the inside to which the flag is attached, a worm screw, and a housing, in which rotary motion serves both to retract and simultaneously furl the flag as it is withdrawn into the housing. In Martin's system, the upper half of the flagpole temporarily pivots 90 degrees to a horizontal position, from which the flag may be furled or unfurled by rolling on unwrapping around a cylinder as it turns.
The problem with the inventions that involves halyards is that they are cumbersome, liable to suffer problems of rope breakage, and in general attack the problem in a "status quo" way. While McInnis' system breaks with the tradition, the device is relatively complex, cumbersome and expensive and is designed only for a horizontal position and is therefore limited as to its applications. Martin's system appears to be the most innovative; however he does not present a completely automatic system, and relys on limit switches which may get out of adjustment to end the furling or unfurling action. Additionally the prior art in general uses a rigid, fixed spindle type system which requires and relies on precise positioning of the flag as it is furled and is also relatively complex and expensive and produces greater maintenance and reliability problems.
It is therefore an aim of the present invention to present an entirely automatic system, which is compact, and as such may be adopted to different usage, has a self-contained power supply, automatic controls for sensing weather and lighting (sunrise/sunset) conditions, allows easy replacement/removal of the flag, approaches the problem of furling, unfurling, and storing the flag in a novel, advantageous fashion, and provides a more accurate, reliable method for furling the flag and to sense that the flag has been furled or unfurled as the case may be.
In summary, it is noted that the following U.S. patents relate to flag storage and display systems, each of which prior patents has been discussed and distinguished above:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. PATENTEE(S) ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 1,373,376 F. Zipoy March 29, 1921 3,675,616 G. L. McInnis July 11, 1972 3,737,749 T. F. Schmit June 5, 1973 3,923,001 R. M. Murdock December 2, 1975 3,996,882 C. H. Martin December 14, 1976 4,079,555 J. H. Barnes March 21, 1978 ______________________________________